The Clouds Are Nice
by kelseypaige
Summary: You’re lazy, annoying, stupid, and not even goodlooking! You don’t match up to Sasukekun one bit. You’re half the man he is. Yet still, I lay awake at night, wondering what you’re doing... ShikaIno. [oneshot]


**The Clouds are Nice  
  
By: Fallen Fantasist  
  
Summary: You're lazy, annoying, stupid, and not even good-looking! You don't match up to Sasuke-kun one bit. You're half the man he is. Yet still, I lay awake at night, wondering what you're doing... Shika/ Ino. ONE-SHOT  
  
Disclaimer: If the world were perfect, I would own Naruto, there would be more romance in Naruto. Naruto would become Hokage, make wonderful decisions, and marry Sakura. Sasuke would fall off the face of the Earth and rid us of his horrible presence, while Kakashi would take off his mask and show the world his damn hot face. The world isn't perfect...so...**

* * *

There's something about her that makes me whither with annoyance, but it's not a troublesome annoyance. I lay on my back, watching the nice clouds, but all I think about is her. Her. She's loudmouthed, hotheaded, and commanding. She pines over that oh-so-wonderful Sasuke, and never casts me a second look. I know my attraction is one sided, I don't pretend to hope.  
  
How troublesome.  
  
"Shika!"  
  
How even more troublesome.  
  
"Shika! Did you hear me?" I see her in the distance, running towards me, a look of annoyance plastered on her face.  
  
"What?" I say.  
  
"Asuma Sensei said we have another mission."  
  
I get up. "Uhh... another mission? Where?"  
  
She puts her hands on her hips, and narrows her eyes at me. "Maybe if you had come to the meeting earlier, you would've known! Then I wouldn't have had to go through all the trouble finding you!"  
  
I shrug. "Gomen. I forgot."  
  
She points a finger against my chest, accusing me. "Yeah right! You probably just found it too 'troublesome'!"  
  
I give her a lopsided smile, and don't respond. When Ino is mad, you should leave her alone. That's probably the only thing I've learned from her all these years.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is." She continues to rant. "You're like, a genius, but you're so lazy! You're the only Genin to become a Chuunin, yet you still sit around and act like you don't care. Why don't you care?"  
  
I shrug, again. How troublesome.  
  
She gives me a glare. "Answer me!"  
  
I decide to answer to save myself from receiving any bodily harm. "Ino, if you answered all the questions I had for you, I might actually understand you in the least bit."  
  
The girl in front of me gapes for a second, as if she lost her thoughts, and then glares, again. "You still haven't answered my question!"  
  
Sighing, I give in. I always give in to her. How troublesome. "I don't care because I really don't care."  
  
"What? That's not a suitable answer!"  
  
"Fine then. Let me ask you something. What do you find so great about Sasuke?"  
  
"I- you- what?" We're talking about you! Not Sasuke-kun!"  
  
I remain calm. I'm always calm, even in the most desperate of situations. "You always seem to like talking about him more then me," I comment, dryly.  
  
She 'hmphs', and I can't help but find it cute. "Fine, don't answer my question. I don't care." She turned away from me, but her body structure was telling me the exact opposite: she really did care.  
  
After a moment of silence, I say, "I don't care about my ambitions or goals because, simply, it's too troublesome to think of your own problems. You usually end up feeling sorry for yourself for not reaching a goal, and that never gets you anywhere in life. My way is easier. Just live life without expecting anything exciting or great to happen." And without expecting a certain girl to like me back, I added silently.  
  
I watch as her back stops moving. She turns around, and I find with amazement that she had tears in her eyes. "I hate you." She says simply.  
  
I feel a sudden pain in my chest, but mask my emotions with a shrug. "I know."  
  
She shakes her head and clenches her eyes shut as tears run down her face. "Baka. Baka baka baka baka. No you don't know!" The way she said it left no argument. "You're lazy, annoying, stupid, and not even good-looking!"  
  
"Observant," I say dryly.  
  
She continues as if she hadn't heard me. "You don't match up to Sasuke-kun one bit. You're half the man he is. You're boring, too! Yet still, I lay awake at night, wondering what _you're_ doing, what _you_ ate for dinner, when _you_ would wake up the next day, and when I would see _you_ next!"  
  
I frown in amazement. What she serious?  
  
"And-" she continues, "you don't care about anything I do. No matter how nicely I dress up, or how I do my hair, or anything I do to please you, you just shrug it off and yawn!" She starts to cry. "Y-you think girls are troublesome. I'm a girl! How do you think I feel about that? I HATE YOU!"  
  
My goal in life was to be a so-so Ninja with an ok salary, marry a girl who'd be neither a beauty or a hag, have two kids, first a girl than a boy and would retire when the oldest girl got married and the son became independent. Then I would play Go and Shougi all day until I died, which would be before my wife.  
  
"You don't even listen to me when I try to tell you things..."  
  
If I spent my life with Ino, my goal would be drastically changed. For one, she's definitely a beauty. Even I'm able to admit that.  
  
"You gave up in the Chuunin exam because you were too damn lazy to beat Temari..."  
  
Girls are troublesome and tend to boss guys around. Especially Ino.  
  
"You would be an exceptional fighter if you didn't find everything so 'troublesome'!"  
  
I frowned. She was talking entirely too much. I needed to shut her up.  
  
I decided to cut her off in the simplest way possible. "Who are you to not care about what I do? Who are you to make me love you so much? Who are you? Answer me! Who are you? Answer m-" I kissed her.  
  
I felt her freeze against me, but soon relaxed as I ran my hand up and down her back. She drew her arms up and placed them around my neck, deepening the kiss. It was the most blissful thing I've ever felt. This wasn't too troublesome.  
  
We broke for air, and I found her smiling shyly at me as a blush ran up her cheeks. "You never answered my question."  
  
I scratched the back of my head in a very Shika-like manner, before answering, "Just a man who loves you."  
  
The clouds were nice.  
  
He was a stupid man, really.  
  
Fin

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from. I was just bored today and noticed that the clouds were nice... haha. Leave me a review, please!**


End file.
